


Unlikely Alliance

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters, British Men of Letters Being Assholes, Implied abuse, Ketch is an asshole, M/M, Pointless, Scheming, blockbreaking fic, short fic, vague descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: After a hunt gone bad, a monster is leaching off Mary's soul. Castiel makes a deal to save her.





	Unlikely Alliance

Cas stared across the dimly lit room.

"You did this on purpose.  _ You _ sent her to that hunt." 

Mick looked to Ketch, who shrugged. 

"That's how the game is played, angel. We make alliances where we can."

"This isn't an alliance," Cas snapped. "This is blackmail." 

Mick raised an eyebrow. 

"You'll be doing us a lot of good, Castiel." 

Cas glared at him, his brow furrowed. 

"Like you did Mary a lot of good." 

Even now, he could see her face as she'd been the last time he'd looked- harrowed. Gaunt. The creature's influence was draining her, it didn't take much to see that. 

"We'd have to call in a fair number of our chits to take that curse off her, Cas-"

"Don't call me that." 

"-favors which could truthfully be better used elsewhere," Mick continued, ignoring the interruption. "Think what you like; we didn't curse her." 

"Close enough." 

Mick waved his hand dismissively. 

"Take the offer or get out of here. Neither of us has the time or the inclination to debate you on this." 

Castiel sighed, his shoulders slumping. 

"What do you want me to do?" 

Now it was Ketch's turn to smile. It was sharp, predatory. Cas didn't like it. 

"It's less a task and more a... term of servitude. Not long, for a creature who lives forever."

Cas closed his eyes, seeing the dark circles that had marred Mary's face. She wouldn't stop hunting, but she couldn't keep going at this pace. She'd burn herself out. Make a mistake. Castiel couldn't let that happen- to  _ any _ of the Winchesters. Not if there was something he could do about it. 

"Fine. What do you want me to do  _ first _ ?" 

Ketch's smile widened, and he leaned back in his seat. 

"Well. Isn't that a tempting question." 

 

~~~~~~

 

It wasn't hard to kill the rugaru. It was stronger and faster than a human hunter- but Cas wasn't human. 

His grace wasn't  _ dwindling _ exactly... but he wasn't getting the recovery time he needed, either. 

It was worth it. The last time he'd seen Mary she'd been hearty and hale, sitting in the map room with her sons, laughing over a rapidly-growing collection of beer bottles. 

The memory warmed Castiel's heart, even as he turned back to the hunter he'd been sent to assist. 

"There aren't any more. This creature was a solitary one."

The hunter was staring at him, wide-eyed. Castiel had seen that look several times since taking this... position. The men of letters were slowly gaining the trust of the American hunters, one fantastic weapon at a time. 

It didn't escape Castiel that he was simply one more weapon; one more tool in the arsenal that the men of letters could offer their future allies. 

He thought of the creature that had cursed Mary, but was summoned away before he thought too hard. 

 

~~~~~~

 

"I want to see them, angel." 

Castiel glanced to Ketch, who only flapped his hand in a 'hurry-up' gesture. 

The woman lounging across the couch was some kind of demigod. Old. Not as old as Castiel, but close. 

He had no idea what kind of bargain Ketch was striking with her. It wasn't his business. He'd gotten what he'd asked for. 

Now there was nothing left but to serve out the rest of his duty. 

Sighing, he allowed his wings to manifest into the visual plane. Ketch's eyes widened, and the demigod squealed in delight. She darted off the couch, leaping forward to bury her fingers in the ethereal limbs. Castiel grimaces as he felt the cold of her being, drawing from his grace and rejuvenating itself. 

"They're beautiful," she chirped, digging her fingers in deeper. 

Castiel shivered, and dropped his eyes. 

 

~~~~~~

 

"Show me again." 

Castiel was gagging- he didn't need to breathe, but the vessel's reflexes were evidently still functional. He struggled to get them under control, to still the muscles beneath the bare skin of his belly. 

" _ Now _ !" Ketch hissed, grasping fistfuls of Castiel's hair and shoving him down further. Castiel tried to cough, couldn't. There were tears rising in his eyes and he fought them back with memories of Mary. 

The Winchesters were safe, because he did this. 

He let his wings manifest again, his throat catching at the noise Ketch made. It was always the same. It frightened Castiel, and for good reason. 

The sound of a switchblade echoed in the quiet room. 

Castiel choked. 

 

~~~~~~

 

"Has Cas seemed... off recently?"

Dean glanced up, meeting Sam's eyes. 

"Off like how?" 

"I dunno. Like. Tired."

Dean shrugged, trying to look more casual than he felt. 

"I guess? Who knows what he gets up to, though. I mean. It's not like he talks about it. Maybe his mojo's on the fritz again."

Mary wandered into the library, a bag of takeout momentarily distracting them from the topic at hand. 

"Do you think we should be worried?" Dean asked eventually. He was a little nervous about Sam's answer. Dean  _ always _ worried. It was... dunno. In his DNA or something. He worried about Sam, he worried about his dad- and his mom now. It was only natural that he worried about Cas, too. Worry was the background radiation of Dean Winchester's life. 

But if  _ Sam _ was worried...

"I think we should talk to him," Sam said, after a long pause. 

 

~~~~~~

 

"It's not a problem, Mary, really." 

Cas sighed, donning what he hoped was a reassuring smile. If the look on Mary's face was anything to go by, he was failing. 

"The boys are talking about you like this might be a problem," Mary said sharply. "Is there a problem? Castiel?" 

She raised an eyebrow and Cas shook his head, relieved. 

"No. Sam and Dean have nothing to be concerned about. In the past, I admit that I have been involved in... unsavory activities. Things I kept from Sam and Dean. I have learned that lesson."

Mary frowned. 

"There is something, though. Wrong with you. Isn't there?" 

"I have been... kept busy," Castiel said quickly. "I have many duties here. More than I had when I used to hunt with Sam and Dean. I'm... more useful, to the men of letters. They have more ideas on how to... utilize my... skills." 

He was trying to be vague and it wasn't working. He was a shit liar and a shit secret keeper. Always had been. 

"You have nothing to worry about," he repeated, and that much was true, at least. He could go at it from that angle, there was nothing to hide, there.

Mary wasn't buying it. 

"What the hell is going on, Cas?" 

 

~~~~~~

 

Ketch was a little surprised to see Mary in the door to his office. They had a hunt planned; a nest of vampires down in Louisiana. Maybe a night in a bungalow afterwards. All expensed, of course. But they weren't set to leave until the weekend. 

"Something I can help you with?" 

Mary stalked around the side of his desk, and it wasn't until she was too close that he noted the blood on her knuckles. 

"This thing with Castiel stops,  _ now _ ," she hissed. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Castiel is an adult, Mary," he said evenly. "A creature, but an adult. He's capable of making his own-" 

Mary leaned forward, her hands on his shoulders, shoving him backwards. The chair tipped; he was off balance. He flailed for purchase, only to freeze when Mary brought her knee up, pinning his balls to the chair. 

"It. stops. now," she said, slow and quiet. Her knee pressed down, emphasizing her point, and for a moment Ketch couldn't breathe. 

"Now," he repeated. God, it felt like his balls were about to rupture. Mary could do that. Would do that. Had done that. He'd seen it. "It's stopped. It's over. Message received." 

Mary leaned forward again and Ketch actually squeaked. His hands scrabbled at her thigh, trying desperately to dislodge the crushing pressure. 

Mary grinned. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't really have the energy to work on any of my bigger projects right now (sorry, 365 fans) but I gotta write something or my muse will eat me alive beginning with the hypothalamus, sooo....
> 
> I found this thing: http://cerey.github.io/fighters-block/# 
> 
> It's a little flash game and it basically forces you to keep writing. If you stop writing, a monster eats you. So there's that. 
> 
> Original kinkmeme prompt here: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/120173.html?thread=43323501#t43323501


End file.
